For the Sake of Jenova
by Sylvie Liliea
Summary: Out of his love for his mother, Kadaj endures wicked torture inflicted by Tseng. Cameo apperence from my crazy OC...Yay. Warning: Explicit yaoi noncon
1. Unauthorized Dental Esophageal Exam

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of these characters...I half own O'Hara and Charpentier, but only half because they are SOLDIERS and SOLDIER was made up by Square and...ah darn it. Rambling again. (goes off to fill her twisted, twisted head with peanut butter)_

_**Just a little casual surprise.  
**_The three young men shot glances over their shoulders, realizing they were surrounded, it set in. Usually, the Remnants would not think much of a few MPs. However, this time, the stealthier SOLDIERs if Shinra had mildly startled them. Seeing elite SOLDIERs draw their weapons, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo quickly did the same, preparing to rid themselves of these pests.

Kadaj drew his double-bladed katana, selecting his first victim. His immaculate, pale pink lips twitched to a slight smile as he glanced to his elder brothers, ready to strike. The muscles of their beautiful bodies tensed beneath black leather, glowing green eyes focused.  
The tap of expensive leather shoes upon cold tile.

"I wouldn't advise that" The silver-haired Remnants' attention was instantly diverted. The Wutaiian speaker eyed them with a faint smile.

"You see," His smile became more apparent. "There are about twelve shooters in this room."

The brothers looked around the room, not moving from their place, and discovered that the dark haired Turk was not lying.

"Four. Four for each of you, posted in various locations. Each of you has four snipers aimed at your head." The man approached them slowly, each tap resounding coldly against the floor. He stopped just three feet from the young men. They now saw a small marking, a small, round, dark ornamentation, black against the Wutaiian's flawless porcelain brow, the amused smile still upon his lips. He stood there before them, almost daring them to speak. Loz, his childlike nature winning over, took the bait.

"Where is mother?" The pout expression upon his strong, handsome face betrayed his innocent nature. He received only nervous looks from his younger brothers. Yazoo, long haired and delicate, actually glared at Loz's foolish boldness.

Loz's comment only elicited a small chuckle from the man before them. "Would you like to see her?" he asked his voice a tone such as one would use upon a beloved child.

"Bring us to her, or suffer the consequences." Yazoo snarled, and a few strands of his amazing hair falling out of place. He hoped they would ignore his use of the cliché.

"How about we make a little deal? You hand over your weapons and materia, and I will bring you to your dear mother."

"And if we refuse?" Kadaj asked, taking up his role as the leader amongst the three.

"Well, then we will be able to test our new incineration chamber, won't we?"

"You horrid, _unthinkable..._" Yazoo took hold of his young brother's upper arms, restraining him as he tried to lunge at the man. Once he managed to compose himself, he heard little snuffling noises behind him. Turning his head, he saw that muscular, emotional Loz had begun to cry.

"Don't cry, Loz" Yazoo said, more in a warning tone than the mocking one in which he usually said this. Loz wiped his eyes on his leather sleeves, still sniffling.

Tseng, the Wutaiian, took another step towards them. They understood the situation. This man would not hesitate to destroy Jenova, and her sons knew it. However, they also knew that, unarmed, the Shinra could do anything they pleased with them...

_**...Anything...**_

Mother, Kadaj thought, we'll take the risk. You are more important than any of us.

"Loz...Yazoo..." Kadaj whispered, his childish, misleadingly sweet face tilted downward in defeat, "D-Drop your weapons."

"But..."

_"Do it."_

The silver weapons clattered loudly as they hit the frigid floor. Tseng's dark eyes narrowed, glaring at Kadaj. "It isn't as if we've made much progress if your weapons are there at your feet, not to mention you still have materia."

With expressions of resignation, the clones kicked their weapons over to the black haired assassin before them. Several more clatters sounded as they deposited the removed bangles upon the floor. Slim, elongated hands rustled through pockets, bringing forth spare materia and a few accessories.

Tseng motioned to a young blond woman in a blue suit.

"Yes, sir?"

"Elena, could you be as kind as to take these and put them somewhere out of the way?"

"Yes, sir." With that, Elena walked over and gathered up the weaponry before disappearing down a dark hallway.  
As he watched the back of the woman's light blond head fade as she walked away, Kadaj realized that he and his brothers were defenseless. Yes, they were faster, stronger, and better fighters than these Shinra lackeys, but these lackeys had cruel mind games on their side. He knew that if they made one step towards an attack, they would lose all chances of being reunited with their mother.

"Sir, you want us to take them to the holding cell?" a man called from the right side of the room.

"No" Tseng replied, his faint smile again becoming more obvious, "I have other plans for them."

Other plans? What was that supposed to mean?

Tseng approached the now unarmed brothers without any hesitation visible upon his beautiful face. He stood now only about six inches from Kadaj. Kadaj instantly felt uncomfortable and threatened by the man's proximity, and his brothers seemed to as well, judging on their shallow breathing.

Do not let him see your fear, Kadaj told himself. He forced himself to look up into the dark eyes of the senior Turk.

"And who could blame me for my other plans?" Tseng's oily tone seemed to strike a terrified chord in Kadaj. His eyes widened in horror as Tseng brought his hand up and rested it upon Kadaj's silky, pale cheek. The young clone shuddered as Tseng brushed his slightly calloused thumb over his soft lips before sliding two fingers between them, running it along the teenage Remnant's teeth. Tseng stepped even closer to Kadaj, forcing his chest against Kadaj's. He brought his other hand up and began to gently comb through the boy's satiny silver hair. Tseng smiled, pressing Kadaj's teeth apart and fingering the inside of his mouth: his tongue, his gums, his cheeks, before Tseng firmly pressed his fingers near the back of Kadaj's throat, causing him to sputter and choke. Tseng's smile grew as he continued to stroke Kadaj's hair in an almost loving fashion.

A powerful, gloved hand rested firmly upon Kadaj's shoulder, pulling him back from the older man's perverse dental/esophageal exam. Loz wrapped his strong arms protectively around his frightened brother. Tseng slowly drew his now saliva-moistened fingers from Kadaj's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yazoo yelled angrily, taking hold one of Kadaj's trembling hands.

Tseng retorted with a cold laugh. "I don't think your mother would appreciate your screaming. Ssh." He lightly pressed his still wet fingers against Yazoo's lips, wiping them so that they were thinly coated in Kadaj's saliva. Yazoo flinched in repulsion, turning his head. "So pretty." Tseng whispered, withdrawing his hand, smiling wickedly.

Kadaj looked over to the officers standing by the wall, their grossly enthralled expressions fixed, with eyes locked hungrily upon him and his brothers, happily reacting to the harassment that they were witnessing. Stupid, stupid, self righteous Shinra perverts. He shivered in Loz's arms.

Yazoo quietly lifted a slender hand to dry his lips, only to be me by a cruel refusal by Tseng.  
"Leave it. Don't you dare wipe it off. If you want it off," his eyes narrowed slightly as he laughed, amused by the thought he'd just had, "Then lick it off." Yazoo seemed satisfied just to leave it.

"Now, boys, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Tseng continued.

"Oh, sure you do." Kadaj glared sullenly at Tseng's feet.

Tseng grabbed tightly onto his arm. Loz grasped him more closely and tried to pull him from Tseng's grip. Tseng gave Loz a critical look. "Now Loz," His sexy, accented voice slightly patronizing. "You love your mother, right?" Loz slackened his grip on Kadaj. Tseng nodded curtly in victory. "Yes, I just want to ask you a few questions." Tseng stepped behind them. "If you come without resistance, you needn't worry about Jenova's safety." Loz made a small yelp as Tseng gave his backside a sudden, intrusive grope. Tseng smiled.

"Officers! O'Hara! Charpentier! Come here!" Tseng yelled, the eyes of two SOLDIERs snapped out of their perverse attention, before they walked over to recieve commands. "Cuff the two older ones." Tseng said roughly, "But" he added, his voice softening, "The little one's mine." He leaned down a bit, pressing closer than ever against Kadaj, before brushing his lips lightly over the young clone's neck. Kadaj's eyes widened as he felt something hard shoved against his hip. He shuddered, making the horrible realization of what it was.

The two officers, O'Hara and Charpentier, cuffed Loz and Yazoo, constantly making "accidental" grabs at them in the process. How could a reach around the front be an accident?

Still pressed closely against him, Tseng gently caught the small hands of the silver haired boy. Stepping behind him, he brought Kadaj's hands behind his back, before transferring them both to one hand. Kadaj whimpered slightly as Tseng moved closer, deliberately forcing the object that had been pressed against Kadaj's hip into the frightened Remnant's captive hands. Tseng shifted his body slightly, rubbing it against Kadaj's lower back. As he locked the cuffs around his slim wrists, Tseng brought his down slightly from Kadaj's wrists to his hands, squeezing them to close around the warm, stiff object.

Kadaj's catlike; emerald eyes began to fill with tears as he gagged in repulsion, Tseng slackened his grip upon Kadaj and stepped away from him, still grinning wickedly. He looked back to his brothers, their eyes widened in horror at what they had just witnessed, even while the two SOLDIERs laid their hands upon them.

Tseng looked over to the officers detaining Loz and Yazoo. "Charpentier?" he addressed the burly, hairy-armed man who was in the act of inserting his tongue into Yazoo's ear. "You may take him to room 675. For _questioning_. " He added with a laugh. Charpentier chuckled into Yazoo's ear, before re-inserting his tongue. Yazoo's pretty face held a look of pure revulsion.

"O'Hara?" Tseng called o the even burlier, even hairier man who was busy reaching a large, calloused hand between Loz's thighs. Loz's frantic sobbing didn't seem to be putting him off in the slightest. "O'Hara, you can have yours in room 560..." Tseng didn't even care to rephrase hid sentence.

"I'll take mine in my office; you boys know what to ask them?" The two SOLDIERS guffawed loudly, manhandling their victims, shoving them forward, actually causing Yazoo to fall. Charpentier roughly grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet, as Yazoo screamed loudly. Loz was bawling already, and at Yazoo's fall, he gave an almighty sob of worry for his younger brother.

Kadaj watched, helplessly, as his brothers were dragged down the hallway, being taken to their captors assigned rooms so that the SOLDIERs could...Kadaj didn't even want to think about it.


	2. Porcelain Rag Doll

_**Disclaimer:** These characters and stuff do not belong to me. nothing in this chapter even remotely belongs to me. Wow. I feel so unworthy (Grovels) (I like Sephiroth...um...hi)_

He was distracted from his worry by a strong hand at the back of his neck.  
Tseng laughed bitterly as he pressed a needle into the back of Kadaj's neck, sending a pain through the clone's skull. Kadaj fell to his knees, a painful scream erupting fro his throat. Even after Tseng removed the syringe, Kadaj's neck throbbed in agony.  
Through his pain, Kadaj felt himself being roughly picked up. Unable to move, let alone resist, he allowed Tseng to lift him and lay limply in his arms, hands still cuffed.  
"Don't worry, Kadaj," Tseng whispered intimately, his tongue sliding over the soft, white skin of Kadaj's jaw line, "this won't knock you out." His tongue traced Kadaj's jaw and swept up towards his sweet, pink mouth, "it will just make you a little more-" Tseng placed a wet kiss upon his lips, slipping his tongue into Kadaj's mouth. "-Docile. Your reactions will be a bit-" he buried his nose in Kadaj's hair, inhaling the scent of his conditioner, He lifted his head "-delayed."  
Kadaj stared up at Tseng, feeling everything that was being done to him. Everything that he could not make stop. He gave a small whimper as Tseng took a lock of silver hair in his mouth and ducked and pulled at it with is teeth, smirking wickedly. Kadaj winced as the saliva saturated lock hit his cheek, wet.  
"I don't want to have all these people here watching while I work you." Tseng nuzzled Kadaj's ear with his nose. Kadaj felt his eyes begin to sting with salty tears. His body was practically useless; it took massive amount of energy just to straighten his leg a little. He knew there was no way that he would be able to stop what Tseng intended to do to him.  
Tseng smiled evilly. "Lets see if it's effective, first." He dropped Kadaj roughly, letting him hit the cold tile. Kadaj weakly lifted his head, but his fatigue caused him to just go limp and hit it loudly (and painfully) on the floor. He blinked the saline from his eyes as black dots danced before his vision. Through the dark haze, he saw Tseng kneel down beside him. Tseng lifted Kadaj's right leg holding his slim thigh, just above the knee. Kadaj felt his stomach jump to his throat as he watched Tseng draw his gun. Kadaj writhed weakly, trying in vain to escape. Tseng adjusted his grip on Kadaj's leg, now moving it to the back of his thigh, giving it an indulgent squeeze. Tseng tapped Kadaj's knee with the barrel of his gun. No reaction. He changed angles. No reaction. He checked Kadaj's reflexes and, by the third try, was satisfied that Kadaj's reactions were dulled enough. Kadaj winced at every not so gentle 'tap' on his patella. Tseng placed his gun back in its holster.

"Mm. My pretty little porcelain rag doll." Tseng let Kadaj's leg fall limply at a rather awkward angle. Kadaj stared up at Tseng's cold smile, feeling completely helpless as the man lifted him again, carrying him across the room and down the dark hallway.


	3. Kadaj's Stomach Ache

The dim, almost nonexistent green lighting in the hallway cast eerie shadows upon the limp, drugged, yet still conscious clone and his perverse captor, who was carrying him to his dreaded office so he could enjoy the fragile body of the young silver haired teen boy without disruption.  
They had been walking for several minutes and Kadaj couldn't really see where he was being carried. His line of sight was at Tseng's chest: the zipper of his dark blue blazer, his navy blue silk tie, a bit of his button down white shirt. Every so often, Tseng would intentionally shift the young man in his arms so that the accursed stiff object in the Turk's pants would rub up against Kadaj's backside, sending disgusted shivers up and down his spine.  
"Almost there, sweetheart." he cooed, lifting Kadaj up higher and kissing him on the lips.  
Kadaj tried to voice a protest, but even his tongue and jaw were affected by the sedative, so all he managed was a moan.  
"What? Do you like it now? You're moaning, so you must." Tseng mocked, laying another rather brutal kiss upon Kadaj's mouth. "well, don't you worry. You'll be getting much more of that very soon."  
"Hmm. this will be tricky." Tseng said, as he stopped walking. Kadaj managed, with incredible difficulty and a few failed attempts, to turn his head and saw the open door of an office. Tseng's office, he thought, terrified  
Tseng adjusted his grip upon Kadaj, wrapping the arm that was supporting his upper back under his still cuffed arms and around his small, slim chest. He removed his other arm from underneath the boy's knees, allowing his legs to fall. Kadaj just stared at the floor, frightened and physically unable to lift his head. Tseng laughed as he shoved Kadaj into the room. He locked the door behind them before roughly picking the boy up.  
Tseng smiled wickedly as he forced Kadaj's back against his chest. The youngest brother felt that horridly stiff object pressing against his backside through his black leather bodysuit. He screamed, his mouth still closed, as he was slammed onto Tseng's leather couch.  
He landed on his stomach on the couch, his face against the leather, making him struggle to breathe. Tseng bent down and roughly turned him over onto his back. His head flopped to the side, so that his line of sight was at the back of the couch. He heard a "wwwsssh" as Tseng closed and dimmed the blinds, casting a pale amber light over the entire office. Kadaj's hands and back began to hurt from the handcuffs digging into them. He felt his back beginning to bruise, but could do noting about it.  
Tseng stepped away from the window and stood next to the couch, looking down at the clone. He reached down and fingered the black leather straps that crossed Kadaj's chest and attached to his sholderpads, as if trying to figure out how to detatch them. Tseng sat down on the edge of the couch, next to Kadaj's head. He grasped his shoulders and brought him into a sitting position. His head flopped forward.  
As he stared at his lap, feeling Tseng unclipping the straps from behind, he worried. Worried about his mother, worried about his brothers, worried about himself. What would happen after the Shinra had had their fun? What would happen to their mother? He doubted that this horrid man would keep his word and leave her be, Tseng didn't care about Kadaj or his family enough to go out of his way to keep his promice. Not that Kadaj would like to keep a promice to that pervert Tseng, but that wasn't an issue in Kadaj's mind. It was as if the lives of everyone he cared about depended upon how much Tseng enjoyed him. No, it wasn't 'as if'. it was a definate fact.  
Tseng suceeded in unclipping the shoulderguards and placed them on the floor, before apparently realizing a dilemma: He would be unable to remove the sleeves from Kadaj's arms with the handcuffs on his wrists. Kadaj wasn't sure at first why Tseng had left his wrists cuffed when he couldn't move them anywway, but then came up with an answer: he wanted to visually see his control of the situation. His control of Kadaj's body.  
He leaned him further forward and lifted his hands, causing his victiim to whimper in pain. Tseng tries to pull the gloves off using his teeth, but Kadaj's nervousness had caused his hands to sweat, making the leather stick to his skin.Tseng gace up and pulled the glove off with his hands, then doing the same with the other, the chains on his wrists clinking.  
"Such beautiful hands." he said, speaking into Kadaj's ear as he held said beautiful hands in his own. Tseng let go of Kadaj's hands and got up off the couch.  
"I think I can find a few good uses for those pretty hands, Kadaj dear." This comment received only a whimper of distress from Kadaj. Tseng sat back down at the end of the couch near Kadaj's feet. He picked up Kadaj's long, thin legs and lay them across his lap, slowly removing Kadaj's boots.  
He hadn't moved his focal point from where it was when Tseng laid him down: a single crease in the black leather couch cushion. He felt coldness as his socks were removed.  
"Beautiful feet, too." Tseng chuckled softly as he pressed and rubbed one of Kadaj's narrow, perfect feet against thet godawful stiff area between his legs, running his hands up and down Kafaj's slim, white, practically hairless calves. If Kadaj hadn't been paralyzed by the injection, he knew he'd be giving Kadaj a kick he'd never forget.  
When Tseng was sone pleasuring himself with Kadaj's foot, he got up and stood by Kadaj's head again. He reached down and took Kadaj's small, rounded chin in his hand, forcing him to look upward. Tseng smiled as he looked into those wicked yet beautiful catlike green eyes. Kadaj whimpered as Tseng unzipped the zipper that ran down the front of his leather bodysuit with his free hand. Tseng smiles hungrily at the sight of Kadaj's pale, exposed chest. Kadaj groaned as Tseng forced him into a sitting position and slipped the leather off his small, narrow shoulders. Tseng removed a key from the pocket of his pants and leaned him further forward, reaching behind him and uncuffing him, before sitting at the edge of the couch.  
Kadaj sighed quietly, feeling releived fr the liberation of his wrists. His feeling of relief lasted only a moment, ending when Tseng began pulling his arms from their black sleeves. The black leather was peeled away, exposing the Remnant's beautiful ivory skin. Tseng moved down to the other end of the couch. A horrible stab of terror struck Kadaj as Tseng began to unbuckle his belt and unzip and unbutton his own pants.

_No...Please...don't. I-I've never...I'm a..._

Tseng undid his blue silk tie using one hand, the other resting upon Kadaj's flat, yet slightly soft stomach. When it was off, he leaned over, scooting forward slightly as he again lifted Kadaj into a seated position and tightly blindfolded him with it, plunging the already terrified young man into total darkness.  
"Hmmm...I'd like to be able to see your gorgeous green eyes, but this makes it a little more...Exiting, don't you think?" Kadaj heard a slight rustling as Tseng removed his jacket and pulled his button down shirt off over his head and dropped his navy blue pants the rest of the way, slipping off his shoes and socks, and stood there in his (profoundly skimpy) black underwear, smiling at the boyishly pretty, sightless youth lying before him. He reached down and began to work the rest of Kadaj's clothes off. "Kadaj," Tseng said, laughing " I never thought you to be the type to go el fresco"  
Kadaj wanted to die. He felt his entire body flush with embarrassment as Tseng slid the leather off his lower torso, just where he didn't want Tseng to access. He could practically feel Tseng leering at him, devouring his beautiful, flawless body with his eyes. Tseng dropped the leather garment to the floor.  
Then he felt it: Tseng's warm hand upon one of the most personal parts f his body, somewhere so untouched that he could barely believe what was happening. Tseng ran a finger along it, causing Kadaj to yelp in surprise and humiliation.

_No...This can't be happening..._

Tseng kept one hand working on Kadaj's object and took hold of Kadaj's hand in the other and pressed it against the front of his scant black underwear, again forcing Kadaj to feel the object, but now, without his gloves or Tseng's pants between his hand and it, it was more horrible than ever. Kadaj could even feel it's warmth. Kadaj felt as if he were about to be sick as Tseng slipped Kadaj's involuntary hand into his underwear.  
Kadaj tried to pull his hand back, revolted by the feeling of Tseng's skin against his.  
Tseng smiled, again forcing Kadaj to sit up. Tseng dropped his underwear and Kadaj felt Tseng take hold of his hair and pull his head forward. then he felt something stiff pressed against his lips. With his lack of strength, he was unable to struggle as it was shoved into his mouth.  
He wanted to kill himself as he felt the object in his mouth; the very idea of it made him gag and choke.  
Tseng pushed Kadaj's head forward, tangling his fingers in the silver hair. the object was stuck farther into Kadaj's mouth.  
Kadaj felt dirty, even more than before. now, the violation was inside his body, as well as out. This man, this sickening man, was stealing his innocence far before he was ready. He wasn't yet 17. He was far too young for this.  
Tseng pushed further reaching the back of Kadaj's throat and he held it there. Kadaj choked violently, trying to pull away. Tseng shifted it slightly, beginning to find a rough, steady rhythm.  
The back of his throat began to hurt. His eyes ached from the pressure of the overly tight blindfold. He wanted so badly to bite down as hard as he could, to bite this sick torture device clean off.  
A few minutes later, Tseng pulled out, leaving a horrid taste in Kadaj's mouth.  
"Swallow it." Tseng demanded, yanking harder upon Kadaj's hair.  
Swallow it? that was unthinkable! that was disgusting! 


	4. The Cruel Truth

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. not mine. Squaresoft...Sylvie's mine, though...kind of..._**

Tseng gave a hard tug upon his victim's hair. Kadaj managed to force himself to obey. He swallowed Tseng's sickening fluid, and felt as if he were about to throw up.

"Good boy" He said, grinning, loosening his grip upon Kadaj's hair. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" He leaned forward and kissed Kadaj's moist lips. "It does" he said. Kadaj had to disagree.

He let him fall back onto the couch. Tseng sat down himself to catch the breath that he had lost during his "happy moment"

"How much do you think that your mother loves you, Kadaj?" Tseng asked, tauntingly. "Any loving mother would come to the rescue of her offspring if it was in danger, yet I do not see Jenova smashing in here to save her precious little boy. Does she even care about you in the slightest? Oh, Kadaj, I didn't mean to make you cry." He laughed coldly.

Kadaj doubted that he had ever seen even Loz cry as much as he was right then. Hot tears were soaking through the navy blue tie over his eyes. He knew his mother loved him, he knew it! How dare this disgusting man even speak of her? He shook, his petite frame wracked by weak sobs.

"Aw..." Tseng cooed mockingly, pulling the weeping Kadaj onto his lap in false affection. Tseng reached down and began stroking Kadaj's pale, slim chest.

"You are the most perfect boy I've ever had the good fortune to..."

"Stop!" Kadaj managed to scream, shocked that he was even able to speak; the sedative was wearing off.

Tseng noticed this. He swiftly grabbed the cuffs from the coffee table. He turned Kadaj onto his side, locking them around his wrists. Tseng gave Kadaj's backside a hard squeeze before slipping his fingers into his crack.

Kadaj yelped and writhed in Tseng's arms as the Wutaiian explored him. Kadaj did not want the violation to go any further, even tough he knew it would.

"Stop moving, darling, you're just making it worse for yourself." Tseng said, fingering Kadaj and searching for his opening.

"Wow. It's so...Small." Tseng said quietly, pressing on it with his fingers "Nobody's ever had you before, have they?"

After a few seconds, Kadaj realized that this was not a rhetorical question. He forced himself to answer.

"N-No"

Tseng wiggled his finger slightly, his short, sharp nail scratching painfully over the tender, untouched flesh "Well, then I'll be the first, will I not/" He said with a cold smile, digging his nail into the delicate tissue. A Small trickle of blood escaped Kadaj's body.

"S-stop it" Kadaj arched his back, trying to escape Tseng grabbed Kadaj's throat and wrapped his long fingers around it, holding him in place , before plunging his finger directly into Kadaj's body.

Kadaj shrieked, struggling frantically as Tseng pushed his finger in, twisting violently, before adding another one, causing his victim to scream again.

He choked as Tseng tightened his grip on his neck. He felt the pain of a third finger being very roughly inserted. The nails were scraping his internal flesh. He could feel them.

"Ok. Calm down." Tseng said quietly in a falsely adoring voce, withdrawing his fingers "I'm done with that. It's alright"

Tseng lifted Kadaj on so that he was sitting on his lap. He smiled, kissing the side of Kadaj's thin neck. Tseng adjusted him on his lap.

Kadaj panicked, feeling the again stiff object pressing against his abused backside. He struggled wildly, and managed to fall off Tseng's lap and onto the carpet. He struggled to get up, but the cuffs upon his wrists made it difficult, and the small remaining amount of tranquilizer made it impossible. He fell on his back, his knees bent awkwardly.

"Oh, so you want it on the floor, do you?" Tseng asked mockingly. "Well, I think that can be arranged."

Kadaj fought as well as he could as he felt Tseng moving his legs, lifting them and placing them upon his own shoulders. Kadaj took this as an opportunity. He shifted his feet on Tseng's shoulders so that the heel of one of them was on the front of his throat and the end of the other one was behind it. Kadaj pressed his heel as hard as he could, being drugged and all, against Tseng's throat, compressing his windpipe.

Tseng quickly grabbed Kadaj's ankles and effortlessly removed them from his neck.

He brought his fist back and punched Kadaj hard in the stomach.

"Do you realize that even if you did succeed in killing me, there'd be other people who could destroy Jenova? You're walking on thin ice, Kadaj. One more move like this and we will use the incineration chamber without hesitation." To punctuate his threat,, he slammed his fist against Kadaj's stomach again. Tseng got up and stood over him "no hesitation at all." he brutally kicked him. "First your mother," Kick. "then Loz" Kick. "then Yazoo" Kick. "then you. Of course, we wouldn't just throw beautiful specimens like your brothers and yourself into the chamber immediately…" He smashed his heel into the pit of Kadaj's stomach. "The three of you have bodies too tempting to pass up." Tseng bent down and stuck his finger into Kadaj's small, cute navel. "And I'll make sure it hurts." he withdrew his finger and stood up. He walked over to his door and stuck his head outside.

"Elena? Could you come in here for a moment, please?"

"Yes sir" she yelled from the hallway.

No…Please no more people…Kadaj thought, ash he felt himself being lifted and placed upon the paper strewn desk.

He heard the door open.

"Hello, Tseng. Wha…OH…MY…GOD…" Kadaj heard a horrible earsplitting scream. "WHAT IS…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I am punishing this little brat. Come here."

"NO!" Elena screamed again

Kadaj heard Tseng's voice sink to a low whisper. "Elena, do you want to keep your job?"

There was no reply.

"did you know that it is practically impossible for a former Shinra employee to find a new job these days. All the distrust. It's horrible." Tseng laughed coldly "Especially if your former employer has witnessed you defending a terrorist, a murderer? Defending the son of the accursed "Calamity of the Skies"? remember that fiasco with that Remnant sympathizer Turk Sharon-"

"Sylvie?"

"Whatever. Sylvie…she came crawling back to us, didn't she? Nobody would hire her at any other jobs! Do you remember?"

"Y-yes…" her voice was shaking.

"Well, then, now that we've got everything settled…I'd like you to hold him down."

**_Author's note: DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S NO HET!!!!!!! why would I ruin a perfectly good yaoi with het? um...Just wanted to clarify that._**


	5. Pain

_**Disclamer:** All characters and locations belong to Sqaresoft. I only own the lemon :)_

_** Tseng...How could you?**_ The blonde Turk thought, looking down at the small teen laying stripped upon Tseng's desk. He looked so helpless... How could this innocent defenseless little boy have done the things that he was accused of? She had seen some of the things he and his brothers had done with her own eyes and still had difficulty believing it. Even worse, how could Tseng, the man she loved, the man she thought had loved her, be doing something so horrible to anyone, no matter how evil they were?

"Elena, please step over here." Tseng ordered, the 'please' sounding tacked on.  
It was all like a bad dream. Elena walked over to the end of the desk, opposite Tseng. Tseng lifted Kadaj's legs and kissed his foot before looking up at Elena.

"Hold his ankles. Keep his legs up and apart. I didn't expect his sweet little body to actually neutralize the tranquilizer. It didn't work for long." He looked down at the blindfolded young clone, who was shaking in fear. "What a marvel" he nuzzled Kadaj's foot with his cheek.

He looked back at Elena "Here, hold his ankles" She took Kadaj's slim ankles in her shaking hands. She felt him desperately trying to keep his legs closed, to keep himself safe from Tseng. She tried not to let the tear that welled in her eye fall as she heard a tiny whimper escape Kadaj's lips. She held his ankles tighter.

_**Why should I care?**_ She tried to tell herself. _**He deserves all this, and more!**_ She sighed. _**Stop lying to yourself, nobody deserves this.**_ She kept a firm hold on the murderous Remnant's ankles as Tseng sat on the desk and lifted Kadaj's lower torso onto his lap. A painful lump was forming in Elena's throat as she fought back tears. Kadaj obviously knew what was coming, what he couldn't stop from happening. She moved her thumb, holding his ankle more gently, almost trying to comfort him. _**Tseng...he can't do this. This boy is too young. No one, not even he, deserves this. At least immediate death someone with a little dignity, but this...**_

"Elena, Hold his ankles harder. He'll struggle..." Tseng looked down at Kadaj. "Won't you, sweetheart?" He lightly brushed a finger over Kadaj's soft pink lips. Kadaj gave a tiny cry and tried to turn his head, earning a rough tug upon his hair. "Don't even move, my dear. What I'm doing is nothing compared to what you'll experience if you try to fight me." Tseng's hands gripped Kadaj's slim hips, leaving red marks on the practically white skin. Elena turned her head, tightened her hold upon Kadaj's ankles, and set her jaw, waiting for that horrible scream of lost innocence.

She heard it. She felt Kadaj thrashing violently, screaming. Screaming for his mother and for his brothers. Tseng's movement was causing the desk to creak loudly "AAAgh...Kadaj...you're _so_...ugh..._you're the tightest thing I've ever_...so _perfect_..." Tseng stuttered in a breathy tone, continuing to push into Kadaj's soft flesh, each cruel shove eliciting a pained scream. Elena saw tiny drops of blood splashing from Kadaj's body with each push, spattering onto the white papers on the desk.

Tseng adjusted his angle, causing the next scream to be one of both surprise and pain as he hit something within his victim. "Oh, _yes_. _Now_ you'll like it." He hit it again, apparently, because Kadaj gave another scream of surprise and pain combined with shame. Tseng continued to push, torturing him.

Elena was still struggling to keep a stoic visage as she felt Kadaj tremble and saw him trying to remain unresponsive, but his body betrayed him very obviously, now that Tseng was hitting that spot. Tseng looked down in disgusting joy at Kadaj's traitorous body part. Tseng grabbed it with one hand and was pulling it, jamming his thumbnail into the tip and not even giving a thought to the comfort of the terrified boy before him. Kadaj thrashed and screamed in agony, his words fading into mindless wails of pain.

Tseng sighed as he released into the small body, and Kadaj screamed as the liquid burned his internal wounds. Tseng did not allow him his release, preferring just to sit and look at his weeping victim for a few minutes. He pulled out and let go of Kadaj.

Tseng looked up at Elena. "Let go of his legs, Elena." He ordered. She did, and saw a pool of blood under Kadaj, as well as blood splashed upon Tseng. The young Remnant's legs fell limply to either side of the desk. Tseng removed the tie from Kadaj's eyes. Elena looked down into the bloodshot green orbs, tears now free to pour down his soft cheeks. The pale, moist lids were pink and swollen. His gaze drifted up and met with Elena's: Beautiful, sea green eyes boring, enraged, into light brown ones, pooling with restrained tears. Elena was only able to look into his stare for a moment; the murderous, laser like focus was just too much.  
Tseng had flopped over onto the couch, too tired to get dressed or to even clean himself off.

"Elena," he said, "You are dismissed." She looked up from the injured and abused boy upon the desk. She just stood there, knowing that their date planned for that evening was off.

"Do you not know what 'You are dismissed' means? It means 'Elena, go away'."

She looked back down at Kadaj, tears running silently, the papers on the desktop absorbing his blood. He slowly lifted his legs back onto the desk. The injuries inside his body made this simple act one of torture. He screamed horribly, and broke into violent sobs.

Tseng got up and piled his and Kadaj's clothes onto the coffee table, dropping his ridiculously skimpy underwear upon the pile. He lay back down.

Elena stared at him. _**This sick, sick man.**_ She could hardly believe that it was even Tseng lying there. She'd admit that, in any other situation, she'd have _wanted_ to see him naked; They'd never been physically involved, and she often caught herself staring at the elder Turk, even when she was supposed to paying attention to something else. No, this was _not_ how she wanted to see him. She did _not_ want to see him raping some poor, neurotic teenage boy.

"No." Elena replied.

"The show is over. _LEAVE_. You are _dismissed!_ Alright. Elena, if you don't exit my office this instant, you will be dismissed for good!"

"What are you going to do to him _then_, Tseng? After I leave!" She yelled, her cheeks flushed red. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Go. You shouldn't care about him, anyway. I don't, nobody does. He's a murderer. A freak. A twisted little punk. He's never done anything to benefit anyone but himself and his so-called 'Mother'..."

_"It isn't about him, Tseng!"_ She interrupted, slamming her fist upon the desk. "It's about _you!_ Since when have you been the type of person to do such a thing? You're capable of doing..._this!_ You're capable of doing something so sick and...and _indecent_ to anyone, no matter how wicked, or twisted they are!"

She walked over to the door and looked back at Tseng with a killer stare. _"I hate you, you disgusting bastard."_


End file.
